Kidnap the Sandy Claws
Kidnap the Sandy Claws is a song written for the 1993 Christmas/Halloween movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. Lyrics LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws LOCK I wanna do it BARREL Let's draw straws SHOCK Jack said we should work together BARREL Three of a kind LOCK Birds of a feather SHOCK Now and forever LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight Throw away the key and then Turn off all the lights SHOCK First, we're going to set some bait Inside a nasty trap and wait When he comes a-sniffing we will Snap the trap and close the gate LOCK Wait! I've got a better plan To catch this big red lobster man Let's pop him in a boiling pot And when he's done we'll butter him up LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL Kidnap the Sandy Claws Throw him in a box Bury him for ninety years Then see if he talks SHOCK Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man LOCK & SHOCK Can take the whole thing over then He'll be so pleased, I do declare LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL That he will cook him rare Wheeee! LOCK I say that we take a cannon Aim it at his door and then Knock three times and when he answers Sandy Claws will be no more SHOCK You're so stupid, think now If we blow him up into smithereens We may lose some pieces LOCK & SHOCK And then Jack will beat us black and green LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL Kidnap the Sandy Claws Tie him in a bag Throw him in the ocean Then see if he is sad LOCK & SHOCK Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town BARREL He'll be so pleased by our success LOCK That he'll reward us too, I bet LOCK & BARREL Perhaps he'll make his special brew LOCK, SHOCK, & BARREL Of snake and spider stew Mmmm! We're his little henchmen And we take our job with pride We do our best to please him And stay on his good side SHOCK I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb BARREL I'm not the dumb one LOCK You're no fun SHOCK Shut up! LOCK Make me SHOCK I've got something, listen now This one is real good, you'll see We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to read Now, in the box we'll wait and hide SHOCK Until his curiousity LOCK, SHOCK & BARREL Entices him to look inside And then we'll have him One, two, three Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key Category:Songs Category:Disney songs